User talk:Monsunogirl
A new section so Evolved's messages and my own don't get mixed up Oh, do you mean High Quality? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, as if it was actually on the computer. Right now, all I have is a camera, which is not very good at all.Founder of Monsuno Wiki :P 03:14, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Not my strong suite, sorry. By the way, do you know how to block and delete properly? That comes in handy when a vandal or a spammer comes. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 21:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Not trying to be pushy or anything, but it's best, that since you are the only one with the admin tools, that you know how to use them. Any Wikia with a Spotlight like ours is bound to attract vandals. I can give you a walkthrough on them, if you'd like. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, I guess. I am on the chat now. I also put it so no IPs can edit it. Founder of Monsuno Wiki :P 02:54, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::It's okay. I think Central has a guide to doing it. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 03:42, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hey, if you want to, you can put your updates in a blog, and place the category SunoCast on it, which will make them appear on the front page. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:03, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, ok. What updates? News, the admin thing, or anything I want to?Founder of Monsuno Wiki :P 19:39, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Basically it's for news about the series and community news. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 20:28, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I see, well, I will make one when news comes out. I will start a weekly one next week. I am thinking about talking about vandalism and other things. If no new news comes out then, I will just use old stuff I have found. :) Founder of Monsuno Wiki :P 00:13, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::About your MotW thing, do you think there will be enough Monsuno to do one every week? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 00:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe, but I think maybe I will write in the Sunocast that I will stop it until more info comes. I just need to know names, so thats the only problem. Founder of Monsuno Wiki :P 00:37, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. Also, if you want to stop deleting your messages, you could always archive them. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 00:49, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :: :How do I do that? Founder of Monsuno Wiki :P 02:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC) 2 Things 1. To archive just rename your talk page User talk:Monsunogirl/Archive 1 and it will archive. 2. You are overreacting with locking pages and banning IPs. All wikis experience vandals and spammers, it's just something you will need to tolerate. If there is a user that spams or vandalises, warn them. Most wikis use a warning system where once a user gets 3 warnings they are banned for a short time. If they are vandal/spam again they don't get a warning, just a longer ban. If pages are excessively vandalised then you should lock them but after a while remember to unlock it. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 01:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I am not overreacting, am trying to protect my wiki. And no sir, you are overreacting. Not even five pages like that and everbody is going physco like i just blocked every single page from anybody. :( ♥Monsunogirl♥ 14:38, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I actually have to agree with To'dustar. You are going overboard. No need to block people for guessing things. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:31, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Please stop being rude and telling me what to do. Ya know, it is a choice to be on this wiki, and that means you should follow some rules. Who has been guessing? You and me are probably the only ones that have. :P People are deleting things, and I do not take it lightly. :( ♥Monsunogirl♥ 01:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Follow the rules, yes, but you put one offense as punishable by a year long block. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:04, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :: It is Wikia's wiki. Just because you created it, you are just the founder. People can't delete pages, only admins and higher up are able to. If they are removing information you can easily rollback it. :: Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 03:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : Ok ,I will, people just please stop being mean... It hurts my feelings. And I think if they don't vandalize, then thats one less edit I have to do to get the old material back. But by all means, please keep complaining... if you would like. And i will never again block people for that long, I was just experimenting... ♥Monsunogirl♥ 03:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) sorry monsuno girl from monalade Thank you so much for apologizing. It means a lot. :) ♥Monsunogirl♥ 14:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC) its me redakirookie !!! Hi Monsunogirl. Would you mind temporarily allowing edits for Lock's page? I want to add "This article is about the character. For the card, see Lock(Card)" to the page. It ought to make navigation around the site easier for visitors. Thanks, Draw5. As a heads up, I added a rules page here. I was unable to complete it, as I don't know exactly how you want it formatted. If you could edit it to make it look right, I would appreciate it. Draw5 19:51, January 31, 2012 (UTC)